


The Art in my Heart

by rightonthelimit



Series: Spideypool Drabble Collection [3]
Category: Deadpool (Comics), Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 19:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4361312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rightonthelimit/pseuds/rightonthelimit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter lived for art, and his odd new friend Deadpool loved drawing stickfigures with crayons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art in my Heart

**A/N: **Please do not repost, recreate or translate.****

**Summary:** Peter lived for art, and his odd new friend Deadpool loved drawing stickfigures with crayons.

 **Warnings:** None!

**The Art in my Heart**

Peter Parker has lived for art since the moment he'd been old enough to bring a crayon to a piece of paper.

There was just something magical about watching a figment of your imagination become reality underneath your very fingers, and nothing comforted Peter more than the feeling of slick paint on his skin as he settled down to create odd shapes and figures. There were days that he would paint portraits of the people he saw on the streets, and some days he just liked to settle in the corner of a coffee shop and doodle whatever came to mind.

During the day he was a struggling artist who paid the bills by selling his artpieces and photographs, scattering pieces of his soul and imagination throughout New York.

But by night, he was known as the infamous Spiderman.

His life was a constant source of inspiration and there were days where he was too tired to even lift a brush but he wouldn't change it for a thing. He was young – he felt so very alive with everything he did.  
  
"You paint, baby boy?" A voice next to him asked and Peter looked up.

That voice belonged to Deadpool - a mercenary Peter had met during his nightly patrols as Spiderman. The two had built up somewhat of a friendship together. Peter didn't agree with what the man did for a living but he knew he couldn't change the guy's point of view and his sarcastic comments and mannerisms never failed to tear a laugh from Peter's throat.

Peter glanced down at where his suit was torn at the seams of his gloves, his paint-stained fingertips exposed, bright explosions of color visible even in the moonlight. He used to be very serious about washing his hands when he was done working but nowadays he worked so much that the paint never seemed to leave his fingers, and the sight brought him some weird sense of comfort. Paint-stained fingers and bruised limbs meant he did his job right, and plentiful.

Still, he didn't know Deadpool personally and he pulled his hand away, pressing it between his thighs to hide it from view. Deadpool was an odd kind of guy and he liked to get into Peter's personal space – always the first to notice wounds on his body.

"I like art, y'know? Look, I make drawings too!" Deadpool reached into one of the many pouches strapped to his waist and pulled out a crumpled up crayon drawing of the two of them, the letters " _BFF_!" In bright blue above their heads. He had about the skill of a 6 year old and still Peter couldn't help but smile, in the way Deadpool always made him smile.

And then there were moments like these that made Peter feel oddly warm. These were moments Peter usually chose to ignore.

"See? I showed you mine and now you gotta show me yours!" Peter blushed at the underlying meaning behind that, but still he turned to Deadpool.  
  
"I will, some time," he promised. Deadpool practically bounced on his feet. He was quite possibly the only one Peter could laugh with and share crayon drawings with on a rooftop in the middle of the night and he loved him for it.

When he came home he put the crayon drawing underneath a thick book and then he let it rest there for a few days so it would smooth out a bit more.

He never told Deadpool, but at the end of the week he bought a picture frame and hung the drawing above his bed.

 


End file.
